goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Stapleton
Jean Stapleton was an American actress. Biography Born in Manhattan, New York, Stapleton began her career as a stage actress, though a number of her appearances were recorded for television, such as The Come-Back and A Time for Heroes. She soon became a television actress, making guest appearances in such series as Car 54, Where Are You? and Dennis the Menace before taking up her most famous, long-running role as Edith in All in the Family. Stapleton would also appear in a number of films, often made for television, including Something Wild and Cold Turkey, as well as larger productions such as You've Got Mail. She gained critical acclaim for her portrayal of Eleanor Roosevelt, whom she would later play in a one-woman show. Stapleton passed away in 2013. Singing Stapleton sang in film, television and onstage throughout her lengthy career, originating such Broadway roles as Sister Miller in Damn Yankees, Sue in Bells Are Ringing and Mrs. Madigan in Juno. In addition to performing the theme song, Stapleton also sang several times during her time as Edith Bunker, singing fragments of such songs as "Moon River", "Indian Love Call" and "Me and My Shadow." In later years she would continue to perform in musicals, playing such classic roles as Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and Aunt Eller in Oklahoma! as well as providing the voice of Mrs. Jenkins in Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World. Film Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) *Wait 'Til He Sees You (duet) You've Got Mail (1998) *The Instrument Song Television All in the Family (1971) *Those Were the Days (duet) *Down By the Old Mill Stream *Do You Love Me? (solo) *Everyone is Someone if You Love Them (solo) *I'm in the Mood for Love (solo) *On the Good Ship Lollipop (solo) *Moon River (solo) *Ah, Sweet Mystery of Life *Blue Moon (solo) *You're the Top (solo) *Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (solo) *Who Cares (As Long as You Care For Me)(solo) *Tea for Two (solo) *My Blue Heaven (solo) *Love Walked In (solo) *I Love You Truly (solo) *Indian Love Call (solo) *Who's Your Little Who Zis (duet) *Baby Face (solo) *How Deep is the Ocean (solo) *Oh, Promise Me (solo) *Who? Stole My Heart Away (solo) *Side by Side *Me and My Shadow (duet) *It Came Upon a Midnight Clear (solo) *Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (duet) *Mairzy Doats (duet) *On the Sunny Side of the Street (solo) *Oh, Promise Me (solo) *Getting to Know You (solo) *Chloe (solo) *Zip-a Dee Doo-Dah (solo) *Silent Night (solo) *The Glowworm (duet) *I Wish I Could Shimmy Like My Sister Kate (duet) *I Love You (Je T'aime)(duet) The Muppet Show (1978) *Play a Simple Melody (duet) *I'm Just Wild About Harry (solo) Archie Bunker's Place (1979) *A Bushel and a Peck (solo) Stage Damn Yankees (1955)(originated the role) *Heart (reprise)(contains solo lines) Bells Are Ringing (1956)(originated the role) *Salzburg (duet) Juno (1959)(originated the role) *You Poor Thing (contains solo lines) *You Poor Thing (reprise)(contains solo lines) Funny Girl (1964) Mrs. Strakosh (originated the role) *If a Girl Isn't Pretty (contains solo lines) *Find Yourself a Man (contains solo lines) Mrs. Brice *If a Girl Isn't Pretty (contains solo lines) *Who Taught Her Everything (duet) *Find Yourself a Man (contains solo lines) Something's Afoot (1979) *I Owe It All (contains solo lines) Candide (1984) *Pilgrims' Procession (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1989) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Oklahoma! (1990) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Kansas City (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble (contains solo lines) *The Farmer and the Cowman *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Gallery stapletonsue.jpg|'Sue' in Bells Are Ringing. stapletonmadigan.jpg|'Mrs. Madigan' in Juno. stapletonmissstrakosh.jpg|'Miss Strakosh' in Funny Girl. stapletonedith.jpg|'Edith Bunker' in All in the Family. stapletonmupoets.jpg|The Muppet Show. stapletonlovett.jpg|'Mrs. Lovett' and Sweeney Todd in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. stapletonjenkins.jpg|'Mrs. Jenkins' in Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World. stapletonbirdie.jpg|'Birdie Conrad' in You've Got Mail. Stapleton, Jean Stapleton, Jean